italianefedfandomcom-20200215-history
Den Duston
Den Duston è un wrestler e attore statunitense. Gli inizi I primi passi di Duston verso il wrestling non furono incoraggianti. Dopo essersi allenato dal leggendario Pain Express,infatti,Den si presenta alla UFS per cominciare la sua carriera da wrestler ma fu respinto dalla dirigenza per via del suo aspetto (in quei tempi,androgino e di statura più piccola). Secondo loro,uno come lui non avrebbe avuto posti importanti. Cosa che,nelle sue successive esperienze,è sembrato inevitabile. aXa,ASW (2006-2007) Mesi dopo,l'Axa lo notò e,dato il suo look,lo inserì nel roster col nome Deniz Yürük (data la sua origine turca) e la gimmick di un vanitoso Beauty Guru,facendosi affiancare dall'assistente Carissa Turell. Ebbe subito una rivalità con Big Bad Andrew,avvenuta durante un “Bikini Contest” tra la sua assistente e la manager di BBA:Amber Gillmore.La faida si concluse al PPV,dove BBA ebbe la meglio. La sua esperienza in aXa,però,durò solo un paio di mesi. Duston lasciò l’aXa,per diversi problemi e venne ingaggiato in ASW,abbandonando la gimmick del Beauty Guru e prendendo il nome di “Stunning” Deniz Yürük. Qui debuttò bene,ottenendo diverse vittorie ed al primo suo PPV,vinse l’European Belt in un “Five Men Battle Royal”. Dopo diverso tempo,però,la storica federazione(l’ASW),decise di chiudere e Duston rimase “orfano” per qualche mese. GWF (2007-2011) Verso novembre 2007 fu ingaggiato dalla GWF.Qui avrà la sua permanenza più lunga durante la sua carriera. Inizialmente,riprese la gimmick del Beauty Guru. Dopo diverso tempo,i bookers della GWF decisero di far litigare il Beauty Guru con la sua assistente Carissa Turell,perdendo così la sua manager. Un anno dopo,strinse amicizia con due debuttanti (Big Vallo e The Bull) dove insieme formarono una stable,gli Extremerz. Duston fu scelto come capo. Con loro,vinse l'Extreme Title,difendendolo anche al PPV più importante della GWF (Forumania) contro Andreas Von Luther. Diversi mesi dopo, in uno show del Monday Night Fear,il Beauty Guru lanciò una sfida al gigante del Team Matrix: Mambo. I due si affrontarono a Endless Night e, l’allora conosciuto in GWF come Yuruk, subì una netta e pesante sconfitta. Questo portò il lottatore ad una sorta di dissidio interiore e ad un piccolo ritiro (pausa) dalla GWF. Secondo Duston,la GWF non gestì bene la gimmick del “Beauty Guru” Deniz Yuruk. Inoltre, sostenne che in diversi anni non ha avuto modo di mostrare a pieno le sue potenzialità. Potenzialità che invece in BWF mostrò perfettamente sotto il nome di Den Duston. Dopo la breve pausa, quindi,decise di rivestire i panni del lottatore Californiano “The Only One” Den Duston, portandolo in GWF. Tuttavia il successo non fu lo stesso che ebbe in BWF. Sebbene Duston si vendicò di Mambo,durante questa gimmick vinse solo nuovamente l’eXtreme Title a Springtime Massacre 2010 perdendolo successivamente contro Alex Brextone (per via dei mind games di Kile) in un Fear del 25 ottobre 2010. Passarono i mesi e Duston perse sempre più consensi. Questo alimentò la sua teoria riguardo il fatto che la GWF lo continuava a sottovalutare e cominciò a parlare di auto-licenziamenti. Nel 2011 la GWF mise in palio in un torneo il nuovo Titolo massimo del brand Tap Out,ovvero il World Heavyweight Title, e verso fine Marzo fu annunciata la finale: Den Duston vs Black Wolf. Questa fu l’unica grande occasione per Duston di ripartire in salita e riconquistare credibilità. Ma prima di sfidare Black Wolf, Den mise in palio anche il suo contratto con la GWF. La finale per l’incoronazione del primo World Heavyweight Champion della storia della GWF si svolse a ForuMania VII dove Black Wolf vinse contro Den Duston in un hardcore match (una stipulazione che sembrava dare vantaggi a Duston,avendo avuto allora il regno più lungo come eXtreme Champion). Subìto questa nuova sconfitta,Duston si rese conto che non c’era futuro per lui in GWF. Ogni sua minima scintilla verso la salita veniva prontamente spenta. E i progetti che la GWF aveva in serbo per lui non erano per niente soddisfacenti: non avrebbe avuto il tempo di lottare per un rematch al World Heavyweight Title di Black Wolf grazie alla nascita del feud “BWF vs GWF” in cui,l’unico Titolo all’orizzonte per Duston,sarebbe stato il GEF Title. Lo stesso Titolo che fu più tardi buttato in un bidone infuocato da Andy Guerrero per il suo insuccesso. Duston,quindi,decise con piacere di mantenere la promessa che fece a Black Wolf prima di sfidarlo a ForuMania VII: non rinnovò il contratto con la GWF e si auto-licenziò ufficialmente,annunciandolo a Tap Out l’8 Aprile 2011. Da quando si ritirò,però,l’unico wrestler GWF che criticò a lungo Duston fu Herr Morbid. Il Blackster,che in passato fu leader della Black Blood Army, accusò Den di essere un codardo per essersene andato senza dargli la possibilità di pareggiare i conti con lui (dato che,esattamente uno show prima del suo ritiro,Duston interferì con Ghep nel match di Herr Morbid vs DarKhaos per il GWF Championship colpendo il blackster con la sua Stunning Shock e facendolo conseguentemente perdere). Duston,ormai auto-licenziato, rispose a Herr Morbid in un Talk Show dicendo che lo avrebbe affrontato volentieri ma non in GWF. Nonostante ciò,Herr Morbid continuò a criticarlo accennandolo durante gli show del Lunedì e del Venerdì sera e arrivò a cercarlo addirittura in casa di sua madre: ma ovviamente non lo trovò. Nel maggio 2012,però,Den Duston attaccò a sorpresa Herr Morbid durante un suo match decisivo del Game of Thrones nel ppv ECF “Rage in the Cage III”,facendolo perdere e quindi uscire fuori dal torneo. GWF Hall of Famer (2014 - present) Nell'episodio di Fear del 10 Marzo 2014,Duston venne annunciato di essere membro della GWF Hall of Fame. Il 5 Aprile,quindi,venne nominato Hall of Famer con l'introduzione di Herr Morbid. BWF (2009) Duston fu chiamato dalla BWF e accettò il contratto per provare una sua nuova gimmick,quella del “The Only One” Den Duston,un tweener ma tendenzialmente heel giovane Californiano. Fu da lì in poi,che lottò sempre col nome di Den Duston (successivamente anche in GWF). Durante la sua carriera in BWF,vinse al suo primo PPV il World Heavyweight Title. Ingaggiò,quindi,una rivalità col mafioso Vercelli.Dopo la vittoria del massimo Titolo della Federazione,Duston si rivestì di un altro nomignolo oltre al suo "The Only One",e cioè "Colui che è stato il primo a toccare il prestigioso World Heavyweight Title nella nuova era della BWF". Tuttavia,il suo regno di Campione Mondiale durò circa 2 mesi,dopo che lo stesso Vercelli gli strappò il Titolo al PPV Kill 'Em All,grazie all'aiuto della Bloody Mafia:una minacciosa Stable dove si unì anche Andrew Storm. Duston è stato un forte oppositore della Bloody Mafia e questo lo caratterizzò positivamente tra i fans della BWF,tanto che assunse una posizione "face" malgrado l'arroganza della sua gimmick.Con lui si opposero alla Stable di Vercelli altri face,tra cui il noto e suo storico rivale Big Bad Andrew. I face,infatti,show dopo show si presentarono sempre più pericolosi per la Bloody Mafia,fino all'ultimo match della BWF dove Duston sconfisse Andrew Storm. Ultimo match,perchè la sanguinosa federazione fu costretta a ri-chiudere. ECF e la nascita di "Spine Chill" (2012-2013) Subito dopo aver attaccato Herr Morbid al suo match del Game of Thrones,annunciò la sua identità compiuta e definitiva chiamata "Spine Chill". Sembra che tale soprannome sia stato dato grazie ad un tifoso presente al match di Herr Morbid del Game of Thrones. Ma,altri,sostengono che tale soprannome sia stato dato dal pubblico in senso generale che, nel rivederlo così cambiato,hanno avuto una reazione preoccupata. Nei giorni seguenti,comunque,Den Duston annunciò di aver firmato un accordo con la Extreme Combat Federation. Tale accordo risultò come un contratto che avrebbe potuto anche essere interroto qualora richiesto. Duston,quindi,dichiarò guerra a Herr Morbid e la GWF,dalla ECF. Ma non esitò a far parte della promotion di Monaco,disputando match contro anche altri colleghi ECF. Il suo match di debutto in ECF fu contro Alex Moore,dove Duston vinse facilmente. Il match successivo,però,fu contro un nuovo acquisto della ECF: Horestes Girotti. Contro di lui,Spine Chill perse per causa di una interferenza di Herr Morbid che,dalla GWF,era arrivato in europa per la rivalità. Den Duston,quindi,sfidò Herr Morbid al PPV ECF "School’s Out For Hardcore Summer" e vinse contro di lui. Ma la rivalità non cessò così facilmente. Dopo vari boicottaggi contro la GWF,Duston si decise di apparire ogni tanto alla sua ex-promotion statunitense per proseguire la rivalità col Blackster. Durante la permanenza di Den Duston in ECF,è doveroso menzionare anche il match contro Red Revolution Raven,vinto da quest'ultimo grazie ad una distrazione causata da Daniel Otto,commentatore della ECF attaccato giorni prima da Spine Chill. Tra i due,infatti,nacque una rivalità vinta da Duston nel ppv Back To Violence 2012. Nello show F!GHT #12,Barbaro sr annunciò il primo Money In The Bank della ECF e Den Duston intervenì dicendo che avrebbe dovuto esserci anche lui. John Barbaro,dunque,concesse a Duston una possibilità di partecipare ma solo dopo aver sconfitto tutti quelli che non si qualificarono al Money In The Bank. Il match avvenne durante F!GHT #15,dove Duston sfidò Ryan Black,Schizoprenia,Ghep e Tommy Kent riuscendo a qualificarsi al Money In The Bank che ebbe luogo al ppv Hardcore In Betlemme 2012. Il primo Money In The Bank venne vinto da Aaron Lahart e a fine match,Duston se la prese con un uomo travestito da Babbo Natale per non avergli promesso il regalo di vincere il match. L'8 Maggio 2013,a Rage In The Cage IV,Den Duston partecipò alla Pyramid Of Death contro Shanek Brastias,Tommy Kent,Nandpal Klose,Horestes Girotti e Jax. Il match fu vinto proprio da Duston che si incoronò nuovo Undisputed Champion,ma subito dopo aver vinto il Titolo,Aaron Lahart sfruttò la sua valigetta vinta nel Money In The Bank e diede inizio al match contro uno sfinito Duston che malgrado tutto,fece il possibile per difendere il Titolo. A vincere,però,fu Aaron Lahart che diventò Undisputed Champion. Dopo quel match,Duston ebbe il record del regno più piccolo della ECF (dell'Undisputed Title). Subito dopo,Duston ebbe una breve rivalità proprio contro il nuovo Undisputed Champion,Aaron Lahart. Il 3 luglio 2013,Den Duston decise di non rinnovare il contratto con la ECF. Raven Project (2012-2013) Den Duston fu chiamato anche a presenziare in qualche show (chiamato "R³volution") della R-Pro,una federazione promossa dal noto Red Revolution Raven dove univa diversi wrestler da svariate federazioni per proporre vari dream match. La prima apparizione di Duston fu a R³volution #4,dove si unì con la stable turca chiamata New Turkish Order formata da Mehmet Arkin, Kemal, Mustafa, Ifrit the Giant e il leggendario Halfmoon in un Total War Elimination Match contro la Force. Qui Duston non collaborò coi turchi,schierandosi contro tutti (perfino contro l'arbitro) con una conseguente squalifica che mise in difficoltà la New Turkish Order,malgrado una loro vittoria finale contro i Force. Altro match disputato da Duston nel Raven Project,è il Main Event di R³volution #5,dove sfidò in un tag team match Max Cougar e Red Revolution Raven,facendo coppia con Jimmy Barbaro. Max Cougar abbandonò il match,lasciando in difficoltà il padrone di casa (RRR) che fu colpito con la Spine Chill Curse di Duston e successivamente schienato. Il 10 Febbraio 2013,a R³volution #9,venne scelto tramite votazione Den Duston come sfidante di Mehmet Arkin per l'IWR Heavyweight Title. Il match fu,però,vinto dal "Pro-Wrestling Genius che si riconfermò campione. Vita Privata Den Duston nasce da padre turco (regista) e madre statunitense (cantante hard rock/heavy metal,col nome di Christine Duston). Ha una sorella di poco più piccola di lui e un fratello. Da quando Duston si ritirò dalla GWF,si rese conto (tramite la sua carriera) che anche nel mondo del wrestling si cade nella stereotipizzazione e che ogni federazione è,in fondo,regolata da quelle furberie tipiche della società umana. Si dice che la vera causa del suo ritiro dal wrestling sia stata la depressione. Quando è uscito fuori dalle scene,Duston si definì metaforicamente “morto” e sembra che si sia abbandonato anche alle droghe. Si definisce una persona che non sa fare nulla,tranne che lottare. Ci sono stati anche diversi tentativi di suicidio. Curiosità * In un promo della GWF,è stata usata una zia (attrice) di Den Duston per fare il ruolo della madre. Infatti sua madre non è bionda. Fu usata la zia perchè la vera madre di Duston era impegnata in diversi tour durante la registrazione del promo e anche perchè Duston ha voluto tenere sua madre lontana dalle vicende che giravano intorno alla sua gimmick,mentre sua zia era più disposta a collaborare e più professionale nella recita. * Il cognome "Duston" è stato preso da quello della madre e non dal padre. * Al di fuori del wrestling (e al contrario di come si possa immaginare),Duston ha buoni rapporti con i suoi ex-colleghi BWF e con Herr Morbid. Inoltre,ha una particolare affezione per Mlada Morozova. In Wrestling Finishing Moves ::* Spine Chill Curse (Single Knee Facebreaker) ::* Stunning Shock (Single Knee Facebreaker) la gimmick del "The Only One" ::* Stunning Breaker (modified Inverted Headlock Backbreaker) BWF ::* Stunner "Beauty Guru" e "Stunning" Deniz Signature Moves ::* Shock (Flapjack against the tope rope behind) ::* Lou Thesz Press (followed by multiple punches) ::* Bodyslam ::* Scoop slam ::* Bulldog ::* STF ::* Jawbreaker ::* Clothesline ::* Suplex ::* Facecrusher ::* Elbow to the back of the head ::* Headlock punch ::* Neckbreaker Nicknames * "Spine Chill" (attuale) * "Beauty Guru" Deniz Yürük * "Stunning" Deniz Yürük * "The Only One" Entrance themes * "blind"-Korn (remix strumentale) attuale * "shock the monkey" - Coal Chamber (remix strumentale) * “My Lovin”-En Vogue Beauty Guru Championships and accomplishments * ASW European Champion * RSF eXtreme Champion * BWF World Heavyweight Champion * GWF eXtreme Champion * ECF Undisputed Champion * GWF Hall of Fame (Class of 2014) Category:Wrestler Americani Category:Wrestler Turchi